


Her Tingling Hands

by mistyeyedbi



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyeyedbi/pseuds/mistyeyedbi
Summary: Adam kisses a non existent boo-boo betterKissing prompt 30: A kiss on the back of the hand
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 7
Collections: the lips the teeth the tip of the tongue





	Her Tingling Hands

Adam was leaning against the kitchen counter in Zuri’s apartment, arms crossed as he watched her pour oil into a pan. He swallowed at the pungent scent, pressing his lips together as she grimaced and jerked backwards, staring at the oil with wide eyes. His gaze shifted to the strip of bacon beside her. It had been two months since she had turned, two months of flinching at the slightest sound and lightest touch, two months of training with Nate to dampen her senses, and for some forsaken reason she insisted on trying to eat human food as if two months was enough. 

She had insisted on at least attempting to eat something that, in her own words, ‘didn’t taste like a metallic energy drink’. He refused to leave her side (he had been glued there since her turning, jaw clenching at the reminder of her screams), lest something should go wrong. 

Zuri exhaled, the muscles in her face relaxing as she turned on the stove. She grabbed the spatula and mumbled beneath her breath, “This is going to take longer than I thought it would.”

“As expected after only two months of training your senses,” he replied with a frown.

She turned to him, dark brown eyes dragging over his features. She raised a brow, lips pursing at whatever thoughts were clearly clouding her mind. “Do you ever miss human food?”

“No,” he tilted his head slightly. “It’s not as appealing as it might have been before.”

“Maybe I’ll get to that at some point,” she smiled softly, shrugging before turning to the pan. “But that day is not today!”

She carefully laid the bacon in the oil, her face screwing up slightly as it sizzles and fills the air. Adam stepped closer to her, her discomfort was a sight that he could never grow a tolerance to. He flexed his fingers before reaching out, resting a hand on her arm. She sighed, shivering at the touch and-

“Oh shit!”

His heart leaped as her lips fell open in a silent scream. He tugged at her arm, using his shirt to soothe the skin covered in droplets of hot oil. Her fingers curled into a fist, hissing at the contact before exhaling. He frowned and asked. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, the pain’s gone already,” she nodded, sucking in a deep breath and glancing at her hand, stretching her fingers. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”

Guilt settled in his chest as he held her hand in his. “I-”

“It’s not your fault,” she smiled softly, raising a brow as it stretched into a mischievous grin. “But if you’re still worried, you could always kiss the boo boo better. I heard it helps with the healing process”

He chuckled and shook his head. “As if you haven’t healed already.”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t be so sure. I can still feel a slight tingle there.”

Adam smirked, keeping his eyes on her as he raised her hand to his lips, pressing a feather-light kiss to the 'tingling skin. Her heartbeat pulsed through her veins, thrumming loudly in his ears and against his lips. He rubbed his thumb along her knuckles, relishing the bashful smile gracing her face before turning to the pan to complete her meal.


End file.
